1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an event simulator, and in particular to a system which captures live or recorded events, generates a computer image of the captured events, selectively incorporates simulator participants therewith and outputs the computer image to simulator participants and/or viewers.
2. The Relevant Art
There are known vehicle simulators. For instance, Barstow U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,479 discloses a system which produces a computer-coded description of a live event and broadcasts a cryptic computer simulation of the live event
The above-identified reference, however, fails to disclose a system which incorporates one or more simulator participants with live or recorded events in an interactive environment using computer graphics.
The present invention overcomes the above-discussed limitations and shortcomings of known simulators and satisfies a significant need for a simulator which provides a computer graphics representation of a series of actual, real-world events with which the participant may engage in a substantially life-like manner. In one preferred embodiment of the present invention, the actual events comprise an automobile race and the simulator system allows simulator users to participate in the computer simulation of the actual race.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an event simulator, such as an automobile race simulator, comprising a means for generating a computer graphic representation of an environment in which real events occur; a means for detecting the position and orientation of one or more movable objects, such as race cars, in the environment; a means for selectively generating a computer graphic representation of the one or more movable objects in the computer graphic representation of the environment based upon the position and orientation of the one or more movable objects at predetermined time intervals as recorded by the position detecting means; interface means for providing data from zero or more participants; a means for generating a computer graphic representation of zero or more participants in the computer graphic representation of the environment in response to participant-supplied data from the interface means; and a means for displaying the computer graphic representation of the environment based upon the position detecting means for the one or more movable objects, the computer representation generating means for the one of more movable objects and the computer representation generating means for the zero or more participants.
A process for simulating an actual event may comprise the steps of generating a computer representation of a real-world environment; generating a computer representation of the one or more movable objects in the computer representation of the environment; generating a computer representation of the zero or more participants; displaying the computer representation of the environment having the initial position and orientation of the one or more movable objects and the zero or more participants therein; sequentially updating the display of the computer representation of the environment every predetermined time interval; and ending the simulation upon completion of the event.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a computer simulation of an actual event in which one or more users may participate in the simulated event.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a simulation system in which a live event is captured and represented graphically in real time so that users may participate in the simulated event as the live event is occurring.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a simulation system in which a recorded event is captured, stored and graphically represented for subsequent simulation for participation by system users.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a simulation system in which parameters of the captured actual event are alterable to accommodate a variety of participant skill levels.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a simulation system which allows viewers and/or simulator participants substantially unlimited views of a simulation of an actual event.